Harry Potter: Crueles Intenciones
by Zain Beeglees
Summary: Crueles intenciones es una Novela - FF que Cuenta la vida de un personaje dentro de dos familias completamente distintas y con creencias distintas. Acá cada personaje descubre algo nuevo que cambie su forma de ver las cosas.


**CAPÍTULO 1: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

–Dis… disculpe… –Dijo una voz dentro de la habitación al lado de una enorme cama. El elfo parecía asustado y hasta a punto de salir corriendo antes que volver a hablarle cerca de la persona que se encontraba allí dormida. –Se- Señorita De Lancret… es…hora de levantarse. – Continuó la oración el elfo con más miedo que antes.  
En la cama una persona comenzó a moverse y sus enormes ojos marrones observaron a quien recién acababa de hablarle. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la garganta seca, se tomó su tiempo para responderle.  
– Atrach… ¿Qué te tengo dicho acerca de despertarme a las cinco de la mañana como si yo fuera mi hermano? – El tono de la joven dama fue cortante y hasta aterrador para el pobre elfo.  
– L-lo sé señorita, pero es que su joven hermano Damien me ha pedido que la despierte – Se disculpó de manera rápida el elfo.  
La señorita De Lancret suspiró y observó al elfo mientras decidía que hacer.  
– Dile a mi querido hermano que estaré abajo con él en un par de minutos – Le anunció al elfo mientras se descubría de las sábanas.  
– S-si, como ordene – Respondió y luego de un chasquido ya había desaparecido de allí.  
Con mucho empeño la joven dama se levantó de la cama y se encerró en su baño privado, al cabo de varios minutos ya llevaba otra apariencia y su bata de seda blanca contrastaba con el oscuro color de su cabello. Se miró en uno de sus espejos y luego salió por la puerta de su habitación camino al comedor donde sabía que la esperaba su hermano.

– Buenos Días querida hermana, ¡Te estaba esperando! – Se sintió en todo el comedor cuando la joven dama apenas puso un pie en el mismo – Querida Angie, ¿No saludarás a tu mellizo favorito?  
– Ojala fueran buenos… y no pienso saludarte hasta que no me expliques por qué has tenido la osadía de mandar a Atrach a que me despierte. – Respondió Angie en tono serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de forma acusatoria a su mellizo.  
– Debo entender por tu humor que has peleado con Enrique…. – Observó Damien y luego cerrando los ojos suspiró – Ese niño y tú terminaran matándose el uno al otro, debería tener mas disciplina, si no hubieses dejado que su padre se lo llevara ahora las cosas serían distintas.  
– Sería un pequeño rebelde que no te estaría cuidando las espaldas como Auror y mucho menos aún estaría cuidando al mundo mágico de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, tampoco sería lo brillante y aplicado que es, estaría desperdiciado entre el vicio y la locura de nuestra familia. – Contraatacó Angie en todo despiadado – Así que agradécele que te cuide tanto querido señor Vice Ministro de la Magia – Añadió.

Desde que su hermano había sido electo Vice Ministro por toda la comunidad mágica su humor se había alterado, se comportaba diferente y se creía capacitado para cuestionar la vida de su melliza sin ningún precio que pagar, como si él tuviese la razón en todo. Pero por otro lado Angie sabía que algo de razón tenía Damien con sus palabras. Un matrimonio prematuro, un hijo con alguien quien decidió abandonarla y llevárselo lejos y una vida caóticamente complicada. Ahora, con todo eso, sus trabajos y su poca paciencia, la convivencia con su único hijo se había vuelto algo inestable. Les costaba adaptarse el uno al otro y las peleas eran cada vez mas frecuentes, mas molestas, mas cargadas de cosas hirientes que dejaban a un Enrique herido y a una Angie agotada.

-Como ya sabes, querida hermana, paso de discutir contigo en todo lo relacionado con lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer con Enrique y mucho menos cuando te pones a pensar en "que hubiese pasado si…" me rompe soberanamente las pelotas que te pongas de ese humor – El tono de voz de Damien había cambiado por completo y ahora, antes de enojarse y comenzar una de las discusiones mas grandes, decidía hacer caso omiso de la respuesta de Angie mientras se levantaba de la mesa apurado. – Estoy apurado, llegaré tarde al Ministerio y tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, como sabrás estamos en época de guerra.  
– Lo tengo más que claro mi querido mellizo… lo recuerdas a diario – respondió Angie con voz cansina al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y en la enorme mesa en donde su desayuno ya se encontraba servido. – Intenta la próxima vez de no levantarme tan temprano, yo no entro a trabajar hasta las ocho.  
– Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda, recuérdalo.  
– Lo tendré en mente querido… nos veremos en un rato.  
– Nos vemos. – Damien atravesó la entrada al comedor y minutos más tarde se lo vio caminando por el enorme jardín delantero, custodiado por cuatro guardaespaldas, camino hacia la reja de la mansión para poder desaparecer tranquilamente.

La guerra llevaba al menos dos meses en todo su apogeo, con muertes de ambos bandos e incluso muggles, había regresado el Señor Oscuro, y estaba toda la comunidad en alerta, para los trabajadores del Ministerio como la familia De Lancret, se veía aún mas difícil salir y moverse a sus respectivas actividades ya que eran los blancos principales de los mortífagos, quienes eran liderados por Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort, también llamado El que no debe ser nombrado o El Señor Oscuro, era el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y, luego de ser vencido por un niño (llamado Harry Potter) volvió a la vida y ahora junto a sus seguidores (los mortífagos) intentaba tener el control del mundo mágico para siempre. Este ser era caracterizado por sus muertes torturas y demás atrocidades para con los magos y brujas que no lo seguían como para los muggles (personas no mágicas).

Angie se levantó luego de terminar su desayuno, el cual apenas había sido tocado porque su humor era horrible aquella madrugada y se dispuso a prepararse para su habitual día en el Ministerio ya que como eran vacaciones de verano aún no tendría que estar alternándose con sus clases en Hogwarts (El Colegio de magia y hechicería en donde todos los magos aprendían lo necesario a partir de los once años hasta finalizar los siete años allí adentro.). La señorita De Lancret era la profesora de Estudios Muggles, se encargaba de enseñarles a los alumnos sobre la vida muggle, sus costumbres, sus inventos y demás cosas, que les podría ser útiles en un futuro, cuando se graduaran.

Luego de estar lista, arreglada y con todo lo que necesitaba Angie bajó al comedor donde se encontró con su hijo Enrique de 16 años, era un joven moreno con enormes ojos azules, y robusto para su edad, había sido admitido entre los Aurores debido a la guerra y por recomendación de su tío. Aún le quedaban dos años en Hogwarts y Angie tenía miedo de que él decidiera abandonar sus estudios por culpa de la situación del mundo mágico.

– ¿Vas a trabajar querida madre? – Preguntó Enrique luego de beber de su taza.  
– Si mi tesoro, es hora de estar en el Ministerio y ver lo que está pasando. Con el tema de la guerra cada vez hay más cosas para hacer, lo del palacio de Buckingham me tomó toda la semana, ya lo sabes, igual espero que las cosas se solucionen a tiempo, no quiero perder más de las vacaciones de verano. – Respondió Angie mientras se acercaba a su hijo. Luego le dio un beso en la frente. – Te veré al rato por el Ministerio, cuídate mi cielo.  
– ¡Espera madre! Yo voy contigo, ya estoy listo – Enrique bebió rápido lo que quedaba en su taza y se puso de pie – Así tendrás custodia, no podría dejar que nada malo te pase. – Le dijo en tono avergonzado. Angie ya conocía a que se refería, se estaba disculpando por la pelea de la noche anterior.

Ambos salieron hasta cruzar la calle en donde vivían y desaparecieron tranquilamente para luego reaparecer en el Ministerio. Una vez que pasaron todo el control de seguridad ambos se encaminaron a los ascensores mientras saludaban cordialmente a cada empleado que pasaba. Un grupo de secretarias paso por al lado de Angie mientras murmuraban y se reían entre ellas mirando a Enrique como colegialas. Angie suspiró y miró a su hijo. Era bien parecido y no le extrañaba que se fijaran en él mujeres mas grandes aunque él no parecía notarlo. Cuando descubrió la mirada de su madre Enrique la miró extrañado.

– ¿Ocurre algo madre?  
– Nada, no te preocupes, solo estaba observando como has crecido, eres casi un hombre adulto. – Respondió Angie mientras veía el rubor en las mejillas de su hijo y el brillo en sus ojos.  
– ¿En serio lo crees?  
– Claro que si, sino no lo diría.  
– Pues gracias madre. – respondió con voz tímida mientras el ascensor anunciaba la llegada al 3er piso, el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes.

Enrique y Angie se bajaron allí y luego de caminar por un pasillo llegaron a la oficina de Angie. Ésta estaba muy bien decorada con un hermoso despacho y muchas fotos de Enrique colgadas desde que era niño hasta una de la actualidad en donde lo habían recibido como Auror. Enrique se ruborizó aún mas al ver todo aquello, siempre le pasaba lo mismo al entrar allí, pero esta vez decidió no discutir con su madre con respecto a retirarlas, no era momento debido a que había varios memos en su escritorio y Angie se había dispuesto a abrirlos. Todos hablaban de distintos problemas en el mundo muggle: Desde el puente de Londres hasta el Parlamento, en todos los mortífagos estaban involucrados y para desgracia de ellas no quedaba nadie en las oficinas para mandar a ver. Respondió la mayoría de los memos y muchos los reenvió hacia otra planta con una nota previa. Estaba pidiendo más personal y necesitaba soluciones rápidas y eficaces. Enrique miraba todo el trabajo de su madre sin emitir comentario, admiraba como estaba haciendo su trabajo sin perder la paciencia y aún así, con cada memo nuevo, el brillo de sus ojos y la pasión por lo que hacia no desaparecía. Enrique estaba a punto de ofrecerle ayuda, pero sabía que la respuesta de Angie sería negativa.  
– No debo presentarme hasta dentro de una hora madre, ¿Podría quedarme aquí sentado?- Preguntó Enrique en voz baja  
– Sabes que puedes quedarte todo lo que deseas. Amo tu compañía mientras trabajo – Le sonrió y siguió con sus memos y demás archivos.

Estaba llegando al último párrafo de un informe cuando un memo aterrizó sobre su escritorio, tenía un color distinto y Angie lo abrió con curiosidad. La caligrafía era perfecta, pero no pudo reconocerla. _"Es hora de que descubras quien eres de verdad, Tu destino comienza cuando el reloj den las diez de la noche. Te estaré esperando en El Atrio junto al mago"._  
Angie se quedó helada pero lo disimuló muy bien frente a su hijo y guardó cuidadosamente el memo en uno de sus cajones personales.  
– ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Enrique al ver que su madre guardaba el memo  
– Solo Trabajo para más tarde, hoy no llegaré temprano…. Es un asunto complejo que deberé resolver como Jefa de Planta – Angie le mintió descaradamente a su hijo, pero hasta que ella no supiera de qué se trataba todo el asunto no expondría a Enrique a algún problema, mucho menos a su mellizo Damien.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la noche, Angie abandonó su despacho camino hacia la fuente del Atrio, cuando llegó una figura encapuchada se encontraba allí. Angie metió su mano en el bolsillo, en donde tenía su varita y se aferró a ella lista para defenderse ante aquel extraño. Le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a reconocer el rostro de aquel extraño, cuando él la detuvo con la mano.

-Hasta ahí, aún no es momento de conocernos. – Su voz sonaba distorsionada, y probablemente lo estaba. – Dejaré esto para ti, está alterado, porque aun no es el momento de que descubras completamente quién eres.

Dejó un sobre verde esmeralda sobre el borde de la fuente y sin decir más su figura se desvaneció del lugar. Angie se acercó lentamente y tomó el sobre, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que había en él pero no se animó abrirlo. Tomó sus cosas y decidió marcharse a su casa en donde la esperaba el resto de su familia.

Cuando llegó su hijo y su hermano aún se encontraban despiertos.

-¿Te encuentras bien madre?- Preguntó Enrique bastante preocupado.

- Nada cariño, demasiado trabajo, ya sabes, con todo lo que ocurre en nuestro mundo, las cosas cada vez se ponen peor.- respondió pálida Angie, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrada por el contenido del sobre que le había dejado el extraño y no quería abrirlo hasta no encontrarse sola en su habitación.

-¿Piensas comer algo querida hermana? – le preguntó Damien sonriéndole y esterando la mano para que su melliza la tomara.

- Solo tomaré un té, no tengo estómago para nada mas – le sonrió a Damien mientras le tomaba la mano y se dirigían al comedor acompañados por Enrique.

- Estás bastante rara madre, me preocupas.

- No es nada cariño, solo estrés laboral, preocupaciones nada fuera de lo común.

Mientras Enrique y Damien cenaban, Angie terminaba su té mientras su mente divagaba por diferentes contenidos que podría tener el sobre verde esmeralda que había dejado sobre la mesa del hall de entrada junto con sus cosas. ¿Quién era de verdad? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Esa y otras preguntas como ¿Por qué no quiso que me acercara? Se dibujaban en su mente junto con la voz y la figura de aquella persona misteriosa. No había durado más de tres minutos el encuentro y la forma en la que se marchó sin decir o hacer algo más, hacían que Angie desconfiara cada vez más. Era una época de plena guerra entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro y los Aurores, y cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar o sospechoso podría considerarse como un intento del Innombrable para llegar al poder.

Angie se preguntó por qué esa suposición no había llegado antes a su cabeza siendo la melliza del Vice Ministro de la Magia, su familia era la mas vulnerable a ataques del bando enemigo luego de la familia del Ministro.

Todos terminaron con su cena y subieron a sus habitaciones luego de despedirse entre ellos. Angie tomó sus cosas, entre ella es sobre, y me marchó a su habitación en donde luego de tomar un reconfortante baño caliente, se tiró con su ropa de dormir en la cama y delante de ella el sobre. Lo miró por varios minutos mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior con cuidado y todavía intentando decidir si lo abriría o no.


End file.
